


Omnia transeunt

by Savenkowa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 14:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11083494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savenkowa/pseuds/Savenkowa
Summary: Волк любит один раз и навсегда, мальчик мой, — говорит Питер в одну из ночей. Стайлз лежит у него под боком и млеет от чужого запаха пота и парфюма. Тогда эта фраза показалась ему чересчур пафосной, в стиле Питера. Но сейчас он, наконец, полностью внимает её смыслу.





	Omnia transeunt

**Author's Note:**

> Omnia transeunt - надпись на кольце царя Соломона, обозначающая:"Всё пройдет".

— Реальность такая херня, чувак. Иногда лучше не просыпаться.

Стайлз опрокидывает очередную стопку, вытирает влажные губы тыльной стороной ладони. Подмигивает бармену и стучит по лакированной стойке, требуя ещё одну.

— Поэтому ты ужрался в хлам? — вздергивает бровь Дерек. Подтаскивает стул, садится рядом, оставляя кожанку на стойке.

Стайлз хмыкает, поворачиваясь к нему всем корпусом.

— Поэтому ты свалил из Бейкон-Хиллс?

Один:один, Дерек.

— У меня были на это причины.

Ах да, его вечная отговорка.

— А мне не нужны причины, чтобы пропустить рюмку-другую. Я уже взрослый парень, могу себе это позволить — нажраться в хлам.

Дерек окидывает его взглядом с ног до головы. Стайлзу под этим взглядом неуютно: холодно и жарко одновременно.

— Можешь, — кивает Дерек и отводит глаза. Стайлзу снова начинает поступать кислород в легкие.

Он знал, что идея напиться в Бейкон-Хиллс херовая. Нужно было уезжать за десятки миль, чтобы никаких знакомых, друзей, дереков. А если уж совсем начистоту, то он не предполагал увидеть его сегодня. Ладно, не только сегодня. Вообще никогда. Он думал, что Дерек — пройденный этап, воспоминание его бурной юности. Ничего более. Тем не менее, его угораздило явиться именно в тот момент, когда Стайлз чувствовал себя как кусок дерьма. Да и выглядел, наверное, точно так же.

— Каким ветром в Бейкон-Хиллс? Брейден прокатила, и ты решил вернуться в семейное гнездышко? — Стайлз пьет залпом.

Он намеренно нарывается. Хочет, чтобы Дерек разозлился и ушел. Чтобы не видел его таким.

— Тебе, по-моему, хватит, — ровно отвечает Дерек.

Слабая попытка уколоть, Стайлз. Ты способен на большее.

— Да что ты, — ухмыляется Стайлз, облокачиваясь на стойку. Его слегка мажет и он с трудом удерживает равновесие. — Забыл спросить твоего волчьего мнения.

Дерек смотрит предупреждающе и раздраженно. Стайлз краем глаза отмечает, как у него правая рука сжимается в кулак. Только это его веселит, а не пугает. Кажется, он был бы даже рад, чтобы его хорошенько отпинали. Однако, какое разочарование, Хейл успокаивается в долю секунды. Поднимается, холодно бросая:

— Рад был повидаться, Стайлз.

Стилински не ощущает ожидаемого удовлетворения. Даже наоборот. В тот момент, когда Дерек разворачивается, чтобы уходить, Стайлз не контролирует свою ладонь: она сжимается на крепком предплечье.

— Ладно, прости, Хейл, перегнул палку. Может, посидишь ещё немного со стариной Стайлзом? Расскажешь, что там, да как было в Мексике.  
— Давай я лучше отвезу тебя домой.

Стайлз закатывает глаза, отпуская руку Хейла.

— Не будь занудой. Детское время ещё. Эй, дружище, — он подзывает бармена, когда Дерек стаскивает его со стула. Стайлз не успевает толком сориентироваться, а Хейл уже кидает на стойку сотню и подхватывает его под локоть.

— Мы уходим, — отзывается на изумленно приподнятые брови паренька-бармена.

И Стайлз идёт. Сам не понимает зачем. Он думает, что это даже хорошо, что есть кому вытащить его с этого местечка, пока он ещё в каком-никаком адеквате. Идет, смотря в затылок Дерека, на загорелую кожу шеи, широкий разворот плеч, обтянутый обычной черной футболкой. Ладонь Дерека, обхватившая его запястье, горячая и шершавая. Дерек напоминает бронебойный танк, прёт вперед, перед ним расступается пьяная толпа, и Стайлз заставляет свои подгибающиеся ноги переставляться быстрее. Голова кружится, а тело тяжелое и неповоротливое, словно весит целую тонну. Дерек тащит его за собой, изредка он спотыкается и клюет носом то дереково плечо, то дерекову шею и каждый последующий раз Хейл напрягается всё сильнее, а пальцы сдавливают запястье Стайлза.

Воздух на улице прохладный, пропитанный запахом смога и ночи. Стайлз зябко ежится и его мелко колотит. Дереку плевать на холод, поэтому (Стайлз хочет думать, что именно поэтому) протягивает Стайлзу кожанку. А Стайлз ржет. Ему действительно смешно.

— Серьезно, Дерек? — спрашивает. Вытирает набежавшие слезы.

Он ведет себя как идиот. И это не серьезно. Но Стайлз бухой. Чего от него ждать? Чего ждать от этого Дерека, который отчего-то добровольно расстается со своей кожанкой, которую любит почти так же сильно, как Камаро?

— Не выделывайся, Стайлз. Просто надень куртку, и пошли к машине.  
— Нет, ты ответь, мне интересно. Куда ты дел настоящего Дерека Хейла?  
— Могу спросить у тебя тоже самое.

Всё веселье сносит, прошибающей от макушки до пят, волной раздражения.

— Иди ты.  
— Мы пойдем. К моей машине. Куртка, — Дерек лаконичен, кое-что всегда неизменно. И уже через секунду Стайлз машинально ловит кожанку. — Дойдешь сам или тебе помочь?

— Можешь занести меня на руках, мой прекрасный принц, — язвит Стилински, набрасывая куртку на плечи. Его окутывает запах Дерека. Густой и пряный: одеколон, лес, бензин, кожа. У Стайлза от него на затылке приподнимаются волоски.

— Если ты настаиваешь.  
— Боже упаси.  
— Тогда двигай быстрее.

Стайлз фыркает и качает головой. В голове проносится мысль: как я докатился до этого?  
Дерек опять берет его за запястье, будто бы он маленький ребенок и куда-то убежит или споткнется и упадет. Стайлза это злит. С ним не надо возиться, словно с ребенком или с девчонкой. Он сыт этим по горло.

— Я умею пользоваться ногами, спасибо, — огрызается Стайлз и выдергивает руку.

Дерек взирает на него ровно мгновение. Взгляд светло-зеленых глаз тяжелый и резкий. Он злится тоже. Это так тупо, господи. Стайлз уже жалеет, что увязался за Хейлом, что позволил нянчиться с собой, ведь им обоим это не нужно.

— Стайлз.  
— Нет, Дерек. Всё хорошо. Я вызову такси и доберусь домой сам. Езжай по своим делам.  
— Мне не трудно, — Хейл старается говорить сдержанно, но Стайлз видит, как каменеют желваки под кожей.  
— Спасибо, но нет.  
— Стайлз.  
— Да отвали ты, чёрт возьми!

Стилински матерится себе под нос и отворачивается, с нажимом ведя ладонями по лицу. Дерек этого не заслуживает. Он не должен срываться на нем, только потому, что наорать на того, кто заслуживает, Стайлз не имеет возможности.

— Я отвезу тебя домой и тут же уеду. Твой отец будет переживать, Стайлз. Я не хочу, чтобы ты шатался здесь в одиночку.

Во второй раз за вечер у Стайлза возникает порыв извиниться перед Хейлом. Дикость какая.

Он выдыхает, приглаживая волосы. Разворачивается, слегка теряя равновесие. Дерек, конечно же, подхватывает. Гребанные волчьи инстинкты. Стайлз снова выдергивает локоть с его пальцев. Он и сам о себе позаботится.

— Ладно. Поехали.

Дерек поджимает губы и хмурит брови. Намеревается что-то сказать или нет, хрен его знает. В то время, пока Стайлз вдруг осознает, насколько близко тот подобрался, разглядывая угольные прямые ресницы и ровный нос. Резко очерченные губы и неизменную щетину, идеально лежащую на линии челюсти. В пьяном бреду Стайлз находит его охуетительно потрясающим. Ни больше, не меньше.

— Ты охренеть какой, Дерек, — ляпает он. Невероятно мудацкий комплимент в духе Стайлза Стилински. Но, что самое странное, Дерек не ржет, как это делал несколькими минутами ранее, Стайлз. Он серьезен. И Стайлз ощущает себя идиотом вдвойне.

Он вспоминает о другом Хейле. Потому что, чёрт, разве можно не вспоминать о нём сейчас, когда Дерек рядом и напоминает всем своим присутствием о том, о чём Стайлз желает вспоминать меньше всего?

В подсознании «воскресает» Питер, улыбающийся краем рта, говорящий: «Знаю, малыш».  
А Дерек по-прежнему молчит. И брови его всё ещё нахмурены, а губы стиснуты в прямую линию. Наверняка он считает его бухим малолетним придурком, несущим всякую чушь. Стайлз и сам считает себя таким.

— Прости, чувак. Давай представим, что я человек в черном, и я стираю тебе память, ладно? Забыли.

Стайлзу становится неловко. Он и не подозревал, что ещё горазд на подобные чувства после выпитого алкоголя. Ан нет, прогадал. Стайлз делает попытку отступить, но не сдвигается ни на дюйм. Ладонь Дерека снова оказывается у него на локте. Стайлз дергает бровями в немом вопросе.

Дерек не отвечает.

Сгребает кожанку в кулаки и прижимается губами к его рту. Стайлз замирает, соображая, что, блять, его сейчас целует Дерек.

Целует. Дерек.

Вот так просто.

И это тотальный взрыв в его подсознании. Целая Хиросима и Нагасаки в его голове.  
А потом становится пусто. Дерек рывком отстраняет от себя, отдаляется сам, взирает куда угодно, только не на Стайлза.

— Иди в машину, — произносит глухо.

Стайлз тупит в который раз за вечер, слова доходят к нему слишком туго. Губы пылают огнем, в голове плывет туман, но теперь не только алкогольный.

Он подумывает спросить: Какого хуя, Дерек? Что это было?

Но почему-то не спрашивает. Тянется к Хейлу, надавливает на затылок и сминает чужие губы своими. Дерек, кажется, только этого и ждет: взрезается в него всем телом, обнимает до одури сильно и сладко, у Стайлза ноги подкашиваются от ощущения его твердого, крепкого тела так близко. Он, как ураган — напористый, подчиняющий, неистовый, губы у него требовательные и горячие, а прикосновения жесткие, но в тоже время срывающие башню не хуже семидесятиградусного абсента.

И вот когда Дерек разрывает поцелуй, тяжело дыша, и смотрит взглядом, почти диким, от которого земля уплывает из-под ног, Стайлз ясно понимает, что попал.

Да, определенно точно попал.

***

 

Главное открытие о Дереке Хейле — он не всегда хмур.

Ещё стоит ему улыбнуться, Стайлз тает будто желе, а он далеко не кисейная барышня.  
Но самое странное — Дерек бывает ласковым. Почти как пушистый тигр, когда тот прячет свои смертоносные когти. В особенные вечера он ждет, когда Стайлз закончит с докладами, эссе, отчетами и прочей херней учебного процесса. Берет его за руку и ведет в душ, отмывая и одновременно убаюкивая неторопливым движением мыльных ладоней по телу. Стайлз прислоняется лбом к мощному плечу и прикрывает глаза. Ему хорошо. Наверное, так хорошо, как никогда в жизни. Дерек вытирает его мягким полотенцем и одевает в спальные штаны. Стайлз уставший, расслаблен и сонный. И чувствует себя чертовой пандой, обнимая Дерека ногами, когда тот подхватывает его под колени и несет в кровать.

Стайлз счастлив, и по-другому быть не может, потому что Дерек рядом.  
Когда Дерек рядом, всё вокруг меняется. И солнце светит ярче, и трава зеленее, и даже пицца с пепперони становится в тысячу раз вкуснее, если он ест её вместе с Дереком. Стайлз иногда оглядывается за спину, а не торчат ли там перья выросших у него крыльев, потому что порой он порхает над землей, словно сраный херувим.

В общем, да. Стайлз счастлив.  
И, как говорится, длилось бы его счастье вечно. Однако была одна маленькая деталь.  
Хорошо, не маленькая. И, ладно, не деталь.  
Питер.  
Стайлз старался очень сильно, наверное, он в жизни так не старался выкинуть кого-то из головы так, как его. Пусть он и поступил со Стайлзом, как мудоёб, но в глубине души Стилински переживал за него. Чёрт, он не был этого достоин, а Стайлз всё равно несколько раз порывался выспросить Дерека, не знает ли он, куда тот исчез. Но он держал себя в узде и молчал.

Потому что, да-да, он счастлив. И именно в тот момент, когда Стайлз твёрдо приказывает себе выдрать Питера из своей головы едва ли не с корнями, происходит то, что всегда происходит.

Вселенная нагибает его и со всей дури дает под дых. И все два месяца безмятежного счастья летят в тартары. Будто бы и не было их.

В одно распрекрасное утро на дисплее его телефона мигает «Питер Хейл». Стайлз мигом перестает дышать и каменеет, будто кролик, завидевший силки. Полгода прошло с тех пор, когда он звонил Стайлзу в последний раз. Ровно столько же Стайлз не видел ироничных голубых глаз и лукавой усмешки, не растворялся под прикосновениями умелых пальцев.

Стайлз сгрызает сухую кожицу на губах, пялится в телефон, пока сердце его колотится в груди словно заведенное. Мысль о Дереке почему-то придает сил и он решается.  
Принимает вызов и прикладывает телефон к уху, часто дыша от накативших эмоций.

— Стайлз, малыш.

Он зажмуривается, кусая губу до боли. Голос Питера режет уже зажившие шрамы по новой. Стайлза накрывает воспоминаниями, но теперь от них не так адски больно. Теперь уже терпимо.

— Ты потерял телефон, Питер? И себя с ним заодно?

Питер усмехается в трубку. Горько. Стайлз какого-то чёрта вспоминает изгиб его губ, и какие они на ощупь.

— Не скажу, что удивлен. Я и на то, что ты трубку возьмешь, не сильно рассчитывал.  
— Я не хотел отвечать.  
— Знаю. Всё нормально.

Стайлз хмыкает. Мысленно он мечтает о том, чтобы этот разговор скорее закончился. Он и представить не мог, что будет так тяжело снова слышать Питера.

— Ещё бы. Свалить на полгода, а потом надеяться, что всё будет, как раньше было бы пиком твоей наглости.

Питер молчит. Собирается с мыслями или думает, что ответить. Как оправдаться.  
Стайлзу же его оправдания больше на фиг не сдались.

— Ты злишься, я заслужил. Но ради старых времен позволь мне всё объяснить. Я не такой засранец, каким кажусь. Дай мне ещё один шанс, Стайлз.

Он сжимает пальцами переносицу и снова зажмуривается. Желает провалиться куда-нибудь к чертям, оказаться подальше и не собой. Не слышать Питера и не рисовать в воображении его лицо.

Набирает воздуха и выпаливает на одном дыхании. Не потому, что боится передумать. Нет, для себя он уже всё решил. Просто, чтобы поскорее расправиться со всем этим, забить на прошлое и идти дальше. С Дереком.

— Никаких шансов, Питер. Я честно рад, что у тебя всё в порядке, что тебя не сожрал какой-то альфа и что твоя голова не украшает загородный домик какого-то охотника, как я изначально думал, прочесывая лес и докапываясь ко всем местным охотникам. Ещё я подумывал, не убежал ли ты с какой-то смазливой омежкой или кем там… Я в душе не ебу, что было у тебя в голове, когда ты бросил меня и пропал. Но сейчас — нет, Питер, никаких шансов. Не с тобой.

Он нажимает кнопку «отбоя», чтобы не сболтнуть ещё больше лишнего, нежели сказал сейчас. Стайлз хотел притвориться, что ему всё равно. Но не получилось, проебался. Не привыкать.

Входная дверь хлопает и Стайлз подпрыгивает. Нутро скручивается от ужаса, он боится, что это Питер, что ему придется смотреть ему в глаза и повторять те же слова, только по второму кругу.

Но это Дерек.

Стайлз широко улыбается, хотя в грудной клетке всё ещё жжет.

Дерек мягко улыбается в ответ, ставит пакет с продуктами на кухонный стол Стилински, отворачиваясь. Отец сегодня на дежурстве и у них выкроился свободный вечерок. Но что-то подсказывает Стайлзу, что планы немного изменились.

Он больше не может всё скрывать. Если Питер позвонил, значит, совсем скоро явится к нему домой. Так легко он не сдастся. Стайлз обязан рассказать Дереку об них с Питером раньше, чем это сделает Хейл-старший.

— Хэй, детка, как прошел твой день? — Стайлз обнимает Дерека со спины и зарывается носом в отросшие на затылке волосы. Кайфует от его запаха и прикрывает глаза, позволяя себе мимолетную слабость перед трудным, он уверен, разговором.  
— Я же просил… — ворчит Дерек, но ладони накрывают ладони Стайлза, согревая теплом.  
— Да-да, никакого детки, — отзывается Стайлз, прижимаясь губами к горячей кожи шеи. — А у меня день так себе. Хочешь, поделюсь?

Дерек напрягается. Стайлз чувствует это всем телом, прижатым к телу Хейла.

— Что случилось? — тут же спрашивает он.

Стайлз заставляет себя открыть глаза и сосредоточиться. А для этого ему нужно срочно отлепиться от Дерека. Иначе он не скажет то, что должен сказать. Поэтому он освобождается из объятий и опирается поясницей на мойку.

Дерек поворачивается следом. Он предсказуемо хмурится, хотя Стайлз и до сути ещё не добрался.

— Ничего страшного, не заморачивайся, — Стайлз спешит успокоить, хотя заморачиваться есть чего. — В общем….Я давно хотел тебе рассказать, честное слово. Но всё так быстро закрутилось, что… То одно, то другое… Да и подходящего случая не было.

Господи, как же трудно. Всего несколько слов: Я встречался с твоим дядей. Но Стайлз никак не в состоянии снять их с языка. На самом деле, реакция Дерека пугает его сильнее всего.

— Не надо, Стайлз, — обрывает Дерек. — Правда.

Стилински мотает головой, усиленно растирает лоб и продолжает говорить:

— Нет, я обязан. Ты заслуживаешь знать. Дай мне только минутку, я соберусь и…

Дерек снова его перебивает.

— Я и так знаю, Стайлз.

Приходит черед хмуриться Стайлзу.

— Что?  
— Знаю то, что ты не решаешься мне рассказать.

Стайлз неверяще усмехается уголком губ.

— Вряд ли.  
— Уверяю тебя, — с нажимом говорит Дерек.

Плохое предчувствие появляется словно бы из-ниоткуда. Умом Стайлз понимает, что Дерек не может знать. Откуда? Но сердце отчего-то соскакивает с привычного ритма.

— Ну и откуда знаешь? — Стайлз придает себя скептического вида, складывая руки на груди.

А затем Дерек отвечает. Не заметить вины и сожаления в его глазах может только слепой.

— Питер попросил меня присмотреть за тобой.

Стилински никогда не окунался в ледяную прорубь, но готов поспорить, что ощущения схожие.

— Ну, конечно же, — он ухмыляется. От ухмылки сводит скулы и челюсть. — Теперь ясно.  
— Стайлз, — Дерек делает к нему шаг. Стайлз сильнее вдавливает поясницу в раковину.  
— Отлично присмотрел, — вырывается у него.

Дерек стискивает челюсти.

— Я не знал, что так произойдет.  
— Уверен? — прямо, всматриваясь в светло-зеленые глаза.  
— Нет, Стайлз, не уверен. Это хочешь услышать?

Несколько вечностей они смотрят друг на друга. Каждое нервное окончание Стайлза звенит от напряжения. Происходящее с ним сейчас не снилось ему и в страшном сне.

— О том, что я его гребанная пара тоже знаешь?

Дерек, понятное дело, не удивлен. Он и бровью не ведет. Его голос не дрожит, когда он произносит:

— Знаю.  
— Зашибись, — кивает Стайлз. Он улыбается подобно неврастенику, губы подрагивают, пальцы на руках тоже. Ну что за пиздец, а? — И что теперь? Что нам делать?

Дерек приподнимает подбородок, желваки оживают под кожей.

— Или Питер убьет меня или я его. Он не отдаст своё.  
— Ты в своем уме? — восклицает Стайлз. — Какое нахрен «убьет».

Или «убью».  
Стайлз затыкается. Ему дурно от одних только мыслей.  
Дерек, кажется, ловит его настроение. Трёт усталые глаза и выдыхает.

— А чего ты хочешь от меня, Стайлз?

Весь пыл Стайлза осыпается трухой. Он ступает осторожный шаг, но Дерек не спешит двигаться навстречу и Стайлз застывает.

— Я хочу, чтобы никто из вас не пострадал. Я поговорю с ним. Блин, я попытаюсь всё объяснить, что ты не виноват, что так произошло… И, чёрт, он же не станет держать меня силой.

Губы Дерека растягивает невеселая улыбка.

— Тогда ты плохо знаешь Питера. Он не отпустит тебя. Его волк связан с тобой. Для него это будет подобно смерти.

Стайлз в курсе. Он в курсе, мать вашу. И поэтому ему так паршиво.  
Два месяца с Дереком постепенно вытравливали воспоминания о Питере, хотя нет, о них с Питером. Но многое он ещё помнит и вряд ли в силах забыть.

Он помнит любимый парфюм Питера, вино, которое он пьет, книги, которые читает. Даже марку зубной пасты, которую тот покупает чаще всего.  
Он помнит его прикосновения, шепот в полутемной комнате и поцелуи-укусы на бедрах.  
Он помнит, как Питер впервые сказал, что любит его. И что ничего не сказал в ответ.  
И как потом сходил с ума, когда он исчез. Как разыскивал то, что, как он думал, осталось от Питера в лесу. Как бесился от ревности, думая, что его предпочли другим.

Стайлз всё это помнит, тщетно пытаясь добиться обратного.

— Ладно, — кивает он. Растирает костяшки пальцев, размышляя так сосредоточенно, что мозги закипают. — Ладно. Что предлагаешь ты? Давай, Дерек, пораскинь мозгами, я уверен, ты знаешь, как избежать кровавого побоища с вашим участием.

— Есть только один выход, Стайлз, — Дерек замолкает, и эта пауза кажется Стилински плохим знаком. И правда: — Я уеду. А ты вернешься к нему. Клятвенно пообещаешь, что подобное больше не повторится, что я огромная ошибка, и ты безумно сожалеешь. Он простит тебя. Будет в ярости, но простит. Другого выбора у него нет.

За ребрами ноет, а кончики рук и ног холодеют. Стайлз, сдается, истощен до последней капли. Он кривовато улыбается. Не верит, не хочет верить, что Дерек говорит серьезно.

— Прикалываешься, да?  
— Нет, Стайлз, не прикалываюсь, — со всем терпением, которое осталось в запасе у Дерека. — Это единственный безопасный вариант. Всё наладится и будет как раньше.

Стайлз качает головой. Улыбается так искусственно, что щеки деревенеют.

— Ты же знаешь, что не будет. Включи свои волчьи инстинкты. Что ты чувствуешь?

Дерек поджимает губы, сдвигает брови на переносице.

— Я не…

И тут всё идет под откос. Стайлза реально взрывает. Владеть собой больше не получается. 

— Ну же, Дерек, давай, еб твою! Господи, какого хрена, — ор обрывается и переходит едва ли не в шепот, ведь Дерек всё ещё спокоен. Всё еще держится, пускай Стайлз и видит, что ему тоже трудно. Что за каменным выражением лица тоже творится настоящий хаос. — Просто…ответь мне. Что ты чувствуешь?  
— Всё наладится. Со временем. Нужно время, — сквозь сжатые челюсти.  
— Ты хотя бы веришь тому, что говоришь? Да всего времени этого мира не хватит, чтобы наладить то, чего уже нет! Прекрати притворяться. Я вижу, ты ощущаешь тоже, что и я.  
— Ты не понимаешь, Стайлз. Я не должен был. Я не имел хренового права. Так нельзя.

Стайлз массирует виски, голова невыносимо раскалывается. Он подумывает, что был бы не прочь отключиться на несколько мгновений, чтобы подзарядиться. Чтобы не смотреть на Дерека, снедаемого виной. Это слишком.

— Послушай. Я понимаю, правда, ваши волчьи кодексы, все дела. Но я человек. Внутри меня нет лохматой сущности, которая мной руководит. Я сам вправе выбирать. И я выбираю тебя, Дерек.  
— Как когда-то выбрал Питера?

Лучше бы вьебал Стайлзу по роже. Он бы стерпел. Усмехнулся, вытирая кровь, но стерпел. Дерек же бьет куда глубже и больнее.

— Ты принял его волка, согласился быть его парой. Вы взаимосвязаны.  
— Да, я облажался, — соглашается Стайлз. — Я виноват перед Питером. Ты говорил, что не знал, что так получится. А я знал? Откуда я мог знать, что Питер исчез не навсегда, откуда я мог знать, что он не бросил меня, как когда-то ты? Это же у вас семейное. Сваливать именно тогда, когда в вас больше всего нуждаешься.

Дерек на миг прикрывает глаза. Собирается с силами, наверное. Похоже, не только у Стайлза они на исходе.

— Прости, Стайлз. Мне жаль. Ты не представляешь себе насколько. Если бы я мог что-то изменить…  
— Ты можешь.  
— Нет, не могу. Прости.  
— Мне нафиг не нужны твои «прости», — отрезает. Нервы на изводе. Все существо орет о передышке. — Ты вообще слышал, что я сказал? Я выбираю тебя, Дерек. Я хочу тебя.

Будто не слышит. Цедит:

— Это пройдет.

А сам бледен такой, словно вся кровь сошла с лица.  
Стилински глушит ор, сглатывает вместе со слюной.

— Только не смей говорить мне о времени, иначе я врежу тебе, клянусь, — выталкивает по слогам.

Стайлз ненавидит себя, потому что на глазах закипают позорные слезы. Не смей, идиот, не смей.

Взгляд Дерека сожалеющий и виноватый. Весь он сосредоточие вины и боли, её так много, что Стайлз удивляется, почему они до сих пор ещё оба держатся на ногах.

— Прости.

Стайлз молчит. Молчит, заталкивает в глотку то, что рвется наружу. Не орет, не крушит всё к хренам, не сбивает кулаки, лицо Дерека, стены, снова лицо Дерека, снова стены. И так до тех пор, пока вся боль не иссякнет, пока до кости, до живой раны.

***

 

— Захвати красное сухое. И не перепутай, как в прошлый раз.  
— Иди в задницу.  
— С удовольствием, мальчик мой. Но немного попозже.

Питер откладывает газету и усмехается, морщины узором залегают в уголках глаз. Подвигается, освобождая место на диване. Хлопает ладонью, призывая Стайлза сесть.

Стайлз садится. Ставит бокал с вином для Питера, и с пивом для себя.

— Опять это пойло, — морщится Хейл, имея в виду, конечно же, пиво Стайлза. — У тебя плохой вкус, малыш.  
— То же могу сказать и о тебе.

Конечно же, он имеет в виду не вино.

Питер отпивает немного, облизывает губы и притягивает к себе. Почти невесомо целует в висок, а носом ведет по волосам.

— Ошибаешься, — шепчет в ушную раковину. — У меня отличный вкус.

Стайлз не спорит, совладает с табуном мурашек, пронесшихся вдоль позвоночника.  
Питер покидает его личное пространство, возвращаясь к газете и вину. Стилински с трудом удерживается, чтобы не опрокинуть весь бокал пива одним разом.

Откидывается на спинку дивана и прикрывает глаза. Пальцы Питера тут же уютно устраиваются у него на затылке, мягко соскальзывают на шею, задевая чувствительную кожу.

В последнее время Стайлз не понимает в своей жизни ни хрена. Он как зритель со стороны, чавкающий попкорном и наблюдающий за занимательным ситкомом. 

Они с Питером будто подписали пакт о неразглашении. Хейл делает вид, что всё нормально и ничего не произошло. Стайлзу сложнее, но он тоже учится искусству притворства. До Питера ему, ясное дело, далеко.

Моментами он ощущает себя не живым. Бывают дни, когда он двигается на автомате, говорит на автомате, ест на автомате, целует Питера на автомате. Он даже трахается на автомате. 

И это нихуя не нормально.

Стайлз устал. Чертовски устал.

Устал притворяться.

И Питер, наверное. 

У него бывают минуты отчуждения, словно там, за голубыми глазами, нет никого. Или он очень далеко. Или когда он смотрит на Стилински и параллельно мимо него. Или когда целует слишком сухо для того, кто, кончая, минутой ранее рычал его имя.

Стайлз думает, что они оба слишком заебанные жизнью. Она поимела их уже во всех известных позах. Но если Питеру выбора не предоставлялось, то Стайлза его лишили сознательно.

Волк любит один раз и навсегда, мальчик мой, — говорит Питер в одну из ночей. Стайлз лежит у него под боком и млеет от чужого запаха пота и парфюма. Тогда эта фраза показалась ему чересчур пафосной, в стиле Питера. Но сейчас он, наконец, полностью внимает её смыслу.

Дерек исчез в тот же вечер. Стайлз примчался в лофт на всех парах, сердце застряло где-то в горле, пока он барабанил по металлической двери, сбивая кулаки. Но Дерека не было. Он не появился ни через день, ни через неделю, ни через месяц. Зато объявился Питер. Стайлз ждал ссоры, скандала, он был готов даже к побоям. Но — ничего. И Стайлз решил: будь, что будет.

Питер оказался очень терпеливым. Он сносил перемены настроения по сотни раз на день, пьяные дебоши Стилински и молча выслушивал о том, какая он скотина, иронично выгнув брови и сложив руки на груди. А потом целовал, долго и неспешно, с головы до ног, пока Стайлз не расслаблялся и его не вырубало.

Однако, как бы они оба не старались, всё было не так.

Между ними будто постоянно и незримо кто-то был.

И это чувство не покидало изо дня в день.

Наоборот, оно крепло и набирало силы.

Стайлз заебался с этим бороться, и поплыл по течению. Питер, кажется, поступил идентично.

— Я люблю тебя, малыш, — произносит он, не отрываясь от газеты. Стайлз поворачивает голову в его сторону, рассматривая складку между бровей и недвижимый взгляд в одну точку, и подставляется под ласкающие пальцы.

— Знаю, Питер.

Знаю.

Это пройдет, да, Дерек?

Только вот незадача — ничего не проходит бесследно.


End file.
